


Тень

by Brian J Christopher (ikudou)



Series: Devil May Cry - спонтанный Kink Bingo [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Canon Compliant, Coda, M/M, Missing Scene, Quotations, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 17:56:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18211658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikudou/pseuds/Brian%20J%20Christopher
Summary: Продолжение сцены знакомства Ви и Данте. Пересмотрите ее, она ужасна. Т_Т! СПОЙЛЕРЫ ПЯТОЙ ИГРЫ.Вычеркиваю клетку "Соблазнение" в самопальном ДМК-кинк-бинго: http://static.diary.ru/userdir/2/7/0/8/2708/86285880.jpg





	Тень

**Author's Note:**

> Все красивости принадлежат Уильяму Блейку.

_Those who restrain desire, do so because theirs is weak enough to be restrained; and the restrainer or reason usurps its place and governs the unwilling. And being restrained, it by degrees becomes passive, till it is only the shadow of desire._  
William Blake, “The marriage of Heaven and Hell”  
=  
_Обуздать желание можно, если желание слабо: тогда мысль вытесняет желание и правит противно чувству. Подавленное желание лишается воли и становится собственной тенью._  
Уильям Блейк, «Бракосочетание рая и ада», перевод А.Сергеева

*

Данте никогда не отказывается от предложенного. Контракт, душа демона, бокал пива – он протягивает руку и берет, сжимает в ладони, удерживает, и лишь после этого изучает полученное, решает, что делать с новым подарком. 

Контракты Данте выполняет все без исключения, при этом усердно создавая впечатление переборчивого, чтобы не привлекать бессовестных брокеров и любопытных сорок вместо настоящих клиентов; души демонов служат веселыми спутниками до тех пор, пока нужда в деньгах и усталость от одних и тех же голосов в голове не побеждает сентиментальность; пиво, если вдруг перепадает на халяву, достается Леди: почему-то в пабах не принято угощать приятелей томатным соком.

Новый клиент, невпопад думает Данте, выглядит так, будто способен одновременно предложить и выгодное дело, и дьявольские души, и томатный сок без водки.

Он не делает шаг – он словно скользит вперед. Данте умеет отличать игры воображения от истинно сверхъестественного, однако пересаживается поближе слишком поздно, чтобы уловить момент преображения темной глади в привычно грязный пол.

Он улыбается. Он гладко выбрит. Он тонкий и длинный; он сутулый, как нахохлившаяся птица. Его жесты завораживают грациозной смесью плавности и резкости, а ироничный тон – контраст мягким губам. Как театральный актер на грани переигрывания. 

Еще одна мысль невпопад: а вот пел бы он отвратительно.

Данте хмурится, несколько растерянный произведенным за минуту эффектом. У каждого свой способ выделываться, он сам далеко не безгрешен; его основная аудитория – демоны, а этот мальчишка, Ви, играет на иную публику, только и всего.

Данте и Вергилий всегда любили разное. Вынужденная мера: если предпочтения расходятся, мама не будет расстраиваться, что они дерутся из-за полюбившейся вещи. Сейчас Данте уже не помнит, вправду ли ему так нравился в детстве томатный сок, или Вергилий попросту первым успел «занять» апельсиновый. Так, Вергилию достался Блейк, а Данте довольствовался Данте. Ну и черт с ним, Блейк все равно казался ему слишком помпезным умником.

Мурашки бегут по коже от тяжелого взгляда – по спине, по рукам и ногам. Соски твердеют, член напрягается. Горячая волна вниз и вверх, вверх и вниз, как щекотные прикосновения разрядов демонической энергии: его рассматривают, не рассматривая, ощупывают, не касаясь и пальцем.

Данте не знает, что он такое. Чутье сбоит, подводит... «Что», а не «кто», – он ловит за хвост утекающую мысль. Просит Ви назвать имя очередного самонадеянного адского царька.

Ответ не удивляет, как и вспыхнувшие эмоции – горечь, гнев, тоска. Данте проживает их за несколько секунд, глядя Ви в рот, мысленно вкладывая ему в уста язвительное: А ты думал, что покончил с ним навсегда?

Как там было? 

– Мертвый не мстит за обиды, – бормочет Данте. 

Улыбка Ви становится шире, ярче, и Данте, отрываясь наконец от его губ, видит почти детский восторг на его лице.

– Ты помнишь, – говорит он. Благодарно? С уважением?

Данте кивает, усмехаясь невольно. Между ним и Блейком – годы, больше, чем между ним и Ви, но ненамного.

– Ты поможешь нам? – просит Ви. Именно просит, не спрашивает.

Кажется, как раз у англичан принято говорить о себе во множественном числе?

– Если _вы_ оплатите поездку туда и обратно. С завтраком, обедом и ужином, – Данте откидывается на спинку дивана, разводит колени в стороны. Он не будет защищаться от… них – даже жестом.

Опять эта улыбка. Данте смутно осознает, что ему ничего на самом деле не предлагали. Наоборот, он сам…

– Я слаб. Мне нужно отдохнуть, – говорят губы Ви. – Мы отправимся в Редгрейв-сити завтра утром.

Данте ожидал, что он ответит цитатой, но книга остается закрытой. Что-то мешает заявить: Раз устал, отдыхай, догонишь, а я пошел.

– Окей, как скажешь. Ты где остановился? Тут неподалеку есть мотель, даже простыни чистые положат, если хорошо попросишь.

Редгрейв-сити, – эхом в ушах.

– Я неприхотлив, – говорит Ви.

Он выглядит как чертова принцесса, какие там горошины, у Данте на диване четкие такие продавленные отпечатки трех задниц, и по ним не скажешь, что задницы были горячие. 

– У меня нет чистых простыней.

Ви изящно поводит плечом. Напевный голос ехидничает стихами; Данте выдыхает: в голове каша, сейчас бы подраться или потанцевать хотя бы...

– Я оплачу пиццу, если ты уступишь гостю кровать, а сам останешься спать на диване, – взмах тростью сопровождает насмешливый взгляд Данте между ног.

Данте открывает рот, чтобы возразить, а потом вспоминает, что бесплатную кормежку затребовал только на время поездки. Ви самодовольно сводит губы.

Какого чертового дьявола.

– Чувствуй себя как дома, приятель, конечно, – Данте взмахивает руками, раздраженно наблюдая за тем, как провод возвращается в телефон, как одним цепким взглядом на холодильник Ви добывает номер, как трубка небрежно прижимается к его щеке, будто обнимая.

– Только без грибов, пожалуйста.

Данте, как ни старался, тоже так и не смог полюбить грибы. Мимолетное перемирие, когда они оба скривились и синхронно отодвинули тарелки, заставило маму рассмеяться в голос.

– Данте?

Данте резко поднимает голову.

– Мясную мне.

– Ну, разумеется.

Данте начинает злиться всерьез.

Секунда – и ему в грудь упирается рукоятка трости. Первоклассная реакция для самопровозглашенного слабака. 

Ви смотрит из-под ресниц настороженно – нет, испуганно, черт, – но рука его не дрожит. В горле вдруг комок встает, такой, что аж першит.

– Не наглей, – хрипло говорит Данте.

Ви сглатывает тяжело, не отводя взгляда. Он ожидал нападения, понимает Данте: вальяжность – его броня, наравне с открытыми руками и грудью. Не бахвальский вызов, как у самого Данте было в девятнадцать, но весьма умелая демонстрация неуязвимости.

– Спасибо, да, на десерт… У вас есть мороженое?

Данте так и стоит на расстоянии вытянутой трости, пристыженный, возбужденный и взбешенный.

Трубка метко падает обратно на аппарат… И тишина. Моррисон сработал шустро.

Что ты такое?! Откуда ты знаешь меня?! Откуда ты, тень, знаешь НАС, и почему ОН не пришел САМ, чтобы позвать меня на вечеринку?! Что он сделал с собой?!

– Здоровую пищу не ловят капканом или силком, – бормочет Ви.

Данте резко, удивляя самого себя, взрывается хохотом. Замечает сквозь выступившие слезы, что гипнотизирующий рот наконец-то снова улыбается.

– Разве она тебе не нужна, чтобы ходить? – Данте, все еще посмеиваясь, поднимает руки примирительно, кивает на трость. – Не бойся, я тебя не съем. Ты верно подметил насчет здоровой пищи.

Это не самый лучший подкат в его арсенале, определенно. С другой стороны, он слишком разбаловался, привык брать, что дают, а самому расставлять капканы? Не помнит, когда делал это в последний раз. Для Леди и прочих насмешников есть готовая классика: Я уже слишком стар для этого дерьма.

Трость опускается медленно, недоверчиво, несмотря на улыбку владельца. Кажется, будто она помогает его руке, как верное демоническое оружие. Теперь, когда Данте знает, куда смотреть, он видит и страх, и неуверенность, и усталость, и – голод.

– Что, в твоей книжке нет подходящей отмашки? – Данте отступает на полшага, хотя больше всего хочет последовать за тростью.

– Нет, – говорит Ви. И добавляет, пользуясь ошеломляющим эффектом внезапной серьезности, удар ниже пояса: – Спасибо, Данте.

Протяни руку и возьми. Просто протяни и возьми, Мундус тебя разбери.

Ви опускает ресницы и улыбается уголками губ.

*


End file.
